thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Shiva (Folge)
ist die siebente Folge der zweiten Staffel von Fear the Walking Dead und gleichzeitig das Halbstaffel-Finale. Zitat Gruppierungen Zombies Orte der Handlungen * Anwesen der Abigales Kurzbeschreibung Celia ist außer sich vor Wut über den Tod ihres geliebten Sohnes. Sie will, dass alle Fremden am nächsten Abend weg sind. Nick kann sie besänftigen, nachdem er ihren untoten Sohn, Louis, ihr bringt. Victor hat ein Grab für Thomas ausgehoben. Die Beerdigung wird von Celia vorgenommen. Danach will Strand das Grab noch zuschaufeln. Daniel sieht auf dem Anwesen überall Geister. Er will mit seiner Tochter fliehen, wird jedoch aufgehalten. Als er sich wehrt, wird er weg gesperrt. Nick geht nochmal los um Travis und Chris zu suchen. Währenddessen spricht Madison mit der Frau über Nick. Sie erklärt, dass die Zwischenweltler ihre Hilfe benötigen. Madison zeigt Verständnis und wird von Celia zu den Untoten geführt. Beide betreten den Raum hinter den Gittern. Madison lässt sich zurück fallen und sperrt Celia zu den Zombies. Daniel kann sich aus seiner Gefangenschaft befreien. Er nimmt einen Benzinkanister und setzt das Anwesen in Brand. Travis verfolgt seinen Sohn. Er findet ihn in einem Haus zusammen mit einem Mexikaner und dessen Sohn, welchen Chris bedroht. Travis gelingt es ihn zu überwältigen. Als Nick später kommt, bittet er ihn zu Madison zurück zu gehen und ihr zu sagen, dass er sie nicht gefunden hat. Als Nick zum Anwesen zurück kommt sieht er, wie Strand, Ofelia, Alicia und Madison mit dem Auto fliehen wollen. Sie fordern ihn auf mit ihnen zu gehen. Er jedoch übermittelt die Nachricht von Travis, dass er ihn nicht gefunden hat. Danach fragt er nach Celia und erkennt, dass nicht die Untoten für die Zerstörung verantwortlich sind, sondern die Menschen. Er setzt sich von seiner Familie ab und geht seinen eigenen Weg. Strand fährt mit den Frauen im Auto davon. Vorspann Daniel hat einen Alptraum, in dem er als kleiner Junge Leichen den Fluss hinab treiben sieht. Als er daraus aufwacht hat er den nächsten Alptraum, in dem er mit seiner Tochter flüchtet. Auf ihrer Flucht geht es ihr schlechter und sie zieht sich die Haut vom Gesicht. Er wacht schließlich durch einen Schuss auf und bemerkt, dass Ofelia nicht neben ihm liegt. Er eilt hinaus, wo er seine Tochter findet. Sorgsam tastet er ihr Gesicht ab, während sie wissen möchte, was passiert ist. Im Schlafzimmer von Thomas Abigale sitzt Victor nur stumm neben dem Leichnam, während Celia auf ihn einschimpft, weil er das Versprechen, Selbstmord zu begehen gebrochen und ihren Sohn ermordet hat. Victor stellt klar, dass Thomas nicht ihr Sohn ist, worauf hin Nick sie zurück halten muss. In ihrer Wut gestattet Celia den Besuchern einen weiteren Tag. Am Abend müssten sie jedoch das Anwesen verlassen. Alicia berichtet Travis, was im Schlafzimmer vorgefallen war und dass Chris mit einem Messer neben ihr stand. Travis eilt seinem Sohn hinterher, über die Plantagen, wobei er beobachtet wird. Handlung der Folge Travis verfolgt Chris. Dieser hat von einem Untoten eine Pistole mitgenommen und dafür sein Messer in dessen Kopf stecken lassen. Dieses nimmt sich Travis mit. Unterwegs verletzt er sich am Fuß. Er hört in einem Gebäude Geräusche und schaut nach. Dort überrascht ihn ein Mexikaner und will ihn zum Gehen zwingen. Travis muss sich ausruhen und zieht seine blutüberströmte Socke aus. Dort sieht man eine tiefe Schnittwunde. Auf dem Anwesen der Abigales schaufelt Victor ein Grab für seinen Freund. Madison weist ihre Kinder an Nahrung und Vorräte zu sammeln und diese zum Truck zu bringen, mit dem sie zurück zum Boot fahren möchte. Nick erklärt, dass er die Angelegenheit mit Celia klären wird. Er geht los, bedeckt sich mit Blut und holt den mittlerweile verwandelten Louis gefesselt aufs Anwesen. Celia schaut ihm wohlwollend zu. Er bringt ihn zu ihr. Sie erklärt ihm, dass er zwar verändert ist, aber immer noch ihr Sohn. Sie bewundert, dass er Verständnis zeigt und furchtlos ist. Celia will ihn bei sich haben. Dies gilt jedoch nicht für seine Familie. Es gelingt ihm jedoch auszuhandeln, dass er die Verantwortung für ihre Handlungen übernimmt, wenn sie im Gegenzug dafür bleiben dürfen. Daniel erklärt Victor, dass das gesamte Gelände verseucht ist und Thomas keine Ruhe finden wird in seinem Grab. Er will nicht, dass er ihn begräbt. Madison bringt ihrem Sohn neue Kleidung. Sie hat Veränderungen an ihm bemerkt und ist besorgt. Er spürt, dass er so nicht mit ihr reden kann. Schließlich gesteht er ihr, dass er tief in sich wusste, dass er nicht sterben würde, als er Auge in Auge mit einem der Untoten stand. Daniel greift seine Tochter und will mit ihr aus dem Anwesen fliehen. Dabei besteht er darauf, dass auf dem Anwesen der Teufel regiert und vor den Toren seine Frau wartet. Die Feldarbeiter schreiten ein und halten beide auseinander. Daniel nimmt sein geschärftes Werkzeug und schneidet einem ins Gesicht. Diese überwältigen ihn schließlich. Madison sucht Hilfe bei Strand, der ihr erklärt, dass Nick leicht zu beeinflussen ist und Celia genau die richtigen Knöpfe bei ihm gedrückt hat. Er erklärt ihr, dass er vor hat zurück zum Schiff zu gehen. Sie will nicht ohne Travis gehen. Victor erklärt ihr, dass sie beide keine Freundschaft füreinander empfinden und sich deshalb zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen müssen. Travis erhält von dem Mexikaner ein paar Schuhe. Er dankt ihm dafür und bemerkt ein Heft auf der Couch und ein Bild von einem Jungen. Er erklärt dem Mexikaner, dass er Chris sucht. Dieser gibt ihm eine Wegbeschreibung in Richtung Osten. Travis erkennt, dass der Mann unter Druck steht und spricht ihn flüsternd darauf an. Er öffnet das Zimmer in dem Chris ist. Dieser richtet die Waffe auf ihn und fragt, warum er ihn nicht gehen lsst. Celia hält die Abschlusspredigt für Thomas Abigale. Die Arbeiter nehmen ein bisschen Dreck und werfen es aufs Grab. Celia ist die Letzte. Sie will von Strand, der die ganze Zeit daneben gestanden hat, wissen, wann er aufbrechen will. Er hat jedoch vor noch das Grab zu zuschaufeln. Nach der Zeremonie kommt Ofelia auf Celia zu. Sie will wissen, wo ihr Vater ist. Celia erklärt, dass er für sich und andere eine Gefahr ist, weshalb sie ihn zur Zeit nicht sehen kann. Travis versucht Chris zu beruhigen. Er lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit auf den Jungen und schlägt seinen Sohn. Dieser flüchtet, worauf hin Travis ihn verfolgt. Er wirft ihn zu Boden, wobei Chris ein Messer zieht und ihn attackiert. Chris ist überzeugt böse zu sein. Daniel sitzt gefesselt an einen Stuhl. Celia bringt ihm eine Pozole, die er nicht annimmt. Sie erklärt ihm, dass er von seinen Toten verfolgt wird und ein Geständnis ablegen soll, solange er noch kann. Daniel hört während des Gespräches die Stimme seiner Frau, die zu ihm spricht. Als Celia geht, sieht er sie vor sich stehen. Nick hat sich wieder mit Blut eingeschmiert. Er findet Travis und erklärt ihm, dass Madison seine Hilfe braucht. Dieser meint jedoch, dass Chris ihn nun viel nötiger braucht. Er trägt Nick auf ihr zu sagen, dass er ihn nicht gefunden hat. Der Junge übergibt ein Messer und geht zurück zum Anwesen. Celia räumt das Bett von Thomas auf. Dabei kommt Madison ins Zimmer. Celia erklärt, dass Victor ihren Sohn getötet hat. Madison will über Nick sprechen. Celia erklärt, dass sie nur noch da bleiben dürfen, weil sie etwas besonderes in Nick sieht. Er habe erkannt, dass die Zwischenweltler (Zombies) Fürsorge bedürfen. Madison gibt vor, dass sie Interesse daran hat die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Celia lässt alles liegen und fordert sie auf ihr zu folgen. Daniel führt im Keller Selbstgespräche mit seiner toten Frau. Er will nicht zulassen, dass seiner Tochter etwas passiert. Sie spricht ihn schließlich auf die Toten an, die ihn jetzt verfolgen. Sie will von ihm wissen, welcher das erste Opfer war. Hierbei erkennt er, dass er selbst das erste Opfer war. Celia bringt Madison zu den Untoten. Diese fressen gerade an der anderen Seite. Celia schließt das Gitter auf und beide Frauen gehen hinein. Madison lässt sich zurück fallen, während Celia ihr erklärt, dass die Wesen sich nicht äußern können, weshalb sie alles für sie machen muss. Madison lässt sich zurück fallen und schließt das Tor ab, wodurch sie Celia zu den Untoten sperrt. Sie gesteht, dass auch sie alles für ihre Kinder tun würde, schließt ab und geht. Einer der Arbeiter wurde Daniel als Wache eingeteilt. Der alte Mann gibt zu verstehen, dass er nun etwas essen möchte. Der Arbeiter will ihm helfen und befreit einen Arm. Daniel lässt den Löffel fallen. Der Mann bückt sich, doch Daniel schlägt ihn mit einer Kopfnuss zu Boden. Danach zertrümmert er den Stuhl, indem er sich hinfallen lässt. Er befreit sich, nimmt Schlüssel und Feuerzeug der Wache ab und geht. Strand wird aus dem Anwesen geführt. Er macht einen Witz und winkt Alicia zum Abschied. Daniel läuft mit einem Kanister voller Benzin zu den Untoten und verschüttet es unterwegs. Diese drehen sich zu ihm um und kommen auf ihn zu. Währenddessen verwandeln sich ihre Gesichter für ihn zurück in menschliche Gestalten. Daniel entzündet das Benzin und schaut zu, wie es zu brennen beginnt. Nick kommt von seiner Erkundungstour zurück. Von weitem sieht er, dass alles in Flammen steht. Madison sieht Daniel in den Flammen liegen. Sie erklärt ihn und alle anderen für tot. Strand kommt mit dem Auto von Thomas angefahren. Er fordert alle auf einzusteigen. Ofelia weint bitterlich. Madison will nicht ohne Nick und Travis gehen. Sie sieht Nick auf sich zukommen. Er erklärt ihr, dass er nicht weiß, wo Travis ist und will seinerseits wissen, wer alles in Brand gesteckt hat und was aus Celia geworden ist. Nick hat für sich erkannt, dass die Menschen die Welt zerstören, nicht die Untoten. Er dreht sich um und geht. Strand holt Madison ins Auto und sie fahren vor den heran kommenden Untoten davon. Nick läuft unbemerkt an ihnen vorbei. Besonderheiten * Shiva heißt "Glückverheißender" und ist ein hinduistischer Gott. Innerhalb der Tinität verkörpert Shiva die Zerstörung. Allein genommen Schöpfung und Neubeginn. Mehr: Wikipedia/Shiva * Daniel kann von Madison nicht gefunden werden. Im englischen Originalton sagt sie "He is gone" (dt.: er ist verschwunden). Der Mann in den Flammen ist die Wache, die Daniel niedergeschlagen hat. Infizierte * Celia Floris Trivia Kategorie:Staffel 2 (Fear)